Studies will be continued on the mechanism of action of ethanolamine ammonia-lyase, an adenosylcobalamin-dependent enzyme which catalyzes the conversion of ethanolamine and propanolamine to ammonia and the respective aldehydes. The mechanism by which the enzyme converts 1-aminoisopropanol to acetone and ammonia will be investigated. Optical and ESR spectroscopy will be used to study the participation of radicals in the ethanolamine ammonia-lyase reaction. The structure of the enzyme will be studied, and reconstitution of active enzyme from isolated subunits will be attempted.